Hello Friends and Comrades
by mariarosa
Summary: How it all happened, who they became the Lyoko Warriors. Find out in this story of X.A.N.A. Awakens retold. Later pairings: A/J U/Y and O/OC


**Hello Friends and Comrades**

**Later pairings**

**JeremyXAelita**

**UlrichXYumi**

**OddXOC**

**Chapter 1 – X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 1**

* * *

**Mariarosa:** I had to, you know I had to, I loved Cody Lyoko it was such an awesome show and when it ended it was like saying good bye to a friend so I'm bringing it back!

**Disclaimer:** MR doesn't own CL, she does own her OCs. CL is owned by MoonScoop Group and Taffy Entertainment, also some French guys…Yeah…The French…Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi my name is __Estelle "Luna" Stern, first cousin of Ulrich Stern yeah the serious guy who always seems to look angry (haha) anyways my dad said that in order to cope with being sent to a boarding school I should write my feelings, thoughts, activities, etc. all in a diary. Not a bad idea coming from a man who doesn't like to write or work for that matter (haha) but moving on, I'm attending this boarding school in France __Kadic Junior High School__ it's pretty far away from my home, Germany, but I can live with it…I guess. This school's suppose to be pretty good dad's been bragging about sending me here which resulted in uncle sending Ulrich here, sorry Ulrich. For some reason our dads are always competing against each other weird I know but dad loves a challenge while uncle looks annoyed, can't understand why uncle, the oldest son, wants to compete against dad, the youngest son. _

_So far I don't have any solid friends, I hang out with Ulrich mainly but I'm hoping to make a bunch of great friends this year. Great news about this place, I have my own room, no sharing with a roommate awesome I know. I wonder what's in store for me, I hope I pass all my classes, oh I gotta go this teacher, Jim, is pretty strict with the rules and its lights out time. I'll try to write again soon. _

_Love,_

_Estelle "Luna" Stern_

A young girl with long, brown hair in a messy bun and cobalt blue eyes, placed her pen in her pencil holder, closed her diary and placed in the top drawer of her desk. She quickly turned the lights off, pulled the sheets up, slipped in, and placed her head on her pillow looking like she's been asleep for awhile as Jim passed by the door on the look out for rule breakers. After Luna was sure he was she opened her eyes staring at the ceiling before falling asleep for real this time.

* * *

First class of the day, science with Mrs. Hertz, Luna ran the room almost one of the last students in and took her seat in front of Ulrich, her uncle's son, he had short wild hair with matching eyes and he wore a tan shirt underneath a brownish green thin jacket, and also baggy pants about the same color. This morning someone new was sitting next to him, he wore purple, everything purple; he even had a purple diamond in his hair near the top. His hair was blonde, 'cept for the purple diamond, and it was down almost near his shoulders and to the base of his neck, and his eyes were brown. "Moring Ulrich, sleep okay last night?"

"Morning," Ulrich replied looking at Luna, "yea I guess as much sleep as Jim will allow us to get I suppose."

"Another girl flipped over you?" The purple clad boy asked.

"No way, this is my cousin Luna, Luna, Odd Della Robbia, Odd Della Robbia, Luna. There introductions are outta the way and class can begin."

"Wow, you didn't get enough sleep," Luna turned to Odd, "nice ta meetcha Odd like Ulrich said, the name's Luna, well not really but it's the only name you'll be allowed to call me. So you're new to Kadic Academy right?"

Odd smiled as he nodded, "yup, and I'm Ulrich's new roommate."

"Roommate? Wow there goes your peace and quiet Ulrich."

"Don't remind me…"

"Hey I won't be a bad roommate; I'll clean after myself like I said you won't even notice I'm there."

Unfortunately for Ulrich Odd wasn't very good at sticking to his word, after class was over Odd was talking and talking to Ulrich telling him lame jokes and following him around. "And the waiter says, 'I don't have frogs legs that's just the way I walk'," laughing at his joke while following Ulrich. "You get it?"

Ulrich turned and replied sharply, "no but what I am beginning to get is that you're determined not to give me a break." He pointed accusingly at poor Odd.

"We're gonna have to get to know each other, and you'll see, by the end of the day you won't be able to do without me." Trying to ignore him again Ulrich started walking.

Luna caught up with them, "hey what I miss?"

"Only super hilarious jokes and charming good looks." Odd said flipping his long hair in the wind.

Luna giggled a bit, "right…" turning back to her cousin she noticed his scowl was deeper then normal, "you okay Ulrich? You seen a bit peeved."

"Only a bit?" He glanced at Odd who didn't notice him or pretended to not noticed him.

Whispering to him Luna spoke, "hey give 'im a chance, he is your roommate after all you're gonna have ta learn to live with 'im." Giving a defeated sigh Ulrich replied with an I'll try.

Later during the class break Ulrich, Luna, and Odd were near the vending machines listening to Odd's constant rambles. Luna didn't mind much in fact she enjoyed listening to someone else for a change since Ulrich didn't like to talk much it was usually silence between them. "You know what I was thinking…You know your girlfriend there, Sissi?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Ulrich replied quickly since he hated the fact that some people believed he was going out with such an annoying girl with no brains, Luna laughed at her own thought about Sissi, knowing her cousin's unfortunate luck with the popular girl who happens to be the principle's daughter too.

"Cool," Odd exclaimed as he crumpled up his paper cup and threw it into the trash can. "That means she's available."

Ulrich looked somewhat disgusted, while he brought his can of soda to his lips, "I'm telling you she's lame plus, no offense, you're not her type." As he spoke Jeremy Belpois walked by to the vending machine, he was nerdy looking guy with short blonde hair, brown eyes, always wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and brown pants.

"She's into popular guys or potential super star guys like Ulrich dear here." Luna said giggling at the evil glare her loving cousin was giving her.

But Odd was not about to be put down, "oh yeah I hear that a lot." Just then Jeremy touched the buttons of the vending machine and got the shocking of a lifetime gaining the attention of the three students already there.

"Belpois!" Ulrich exclaimed when they heard his scream; he slumped against the vending machine and slid down groaning in pain, his glasses had fallen off his face onto the ground during the shocking. Ulrich tossed his can and rushed right over with Luna at his heels, "hey Belpois you okay?" Jeremy looked really out of it when Ulrich put his glasses back on his face; he helped steady Jeremy then looked up at Odd, "I'll take him to the infirmary tell a teacher okay…"

"Mmhmm," Odd rushed to find a teacher while Luna stayed and helped Ulrich with Jeremy. None of them noticed the weird symbol that appeared on the vending machines buttons.

When they finally made it to the infirmary Nurse Yolanda, a beautiful nurse with short blond hair, blue eyes sporting a white lab coat, she immediately looked over the poor boy, after a quick look over she talked while checking his blood pressure. "Nothing too serious just a minor electrical shock and superficial burns."

Knowing that he was going to be okay Ulrich decided to joke around a little, to help Jeremy relax or lift his spirits, "you wanted some juice well you got some."

"Very funny Stern but thank you all the same, you too Luna." Jeremy laughed through his words to Ulrich.

"Don't mention it; I'll come by to check on you tonight after my martial arts class." Ulrich left with that leaving Jeremy alone with the nurse and Luna.

"Well, I should get going to, I've got homework and you need to rest Belpois." Jeremy nodded, "like Ulrich said, he'll come check on you so don't do anything idiotic like get outta bed and walk around when you're not ready."

"I won't, thanks again for the help."

"No prob, just take my warning ta heart if you want to live." They laughed, "Okay, by Belpois get well soon."

Leaving the infirmary, deciding there was nothing better to do Luna thought a quick check up to Kadic's newest student wouldn't hurt. Walking to the boys' side she knocked on her cousin's door, it creaked a bit with Odd peeking out. "Hey Odd, just checking to see how you're fitting in."

"Oh I'm great, thanks for worrying I really appreciate it but uh I'm sort of unpacking so I'll see you tomorrow, bye -" before he could finish his goodbye a sharp barking was coming from inside the room.

"What the…?" Luna, being stronger than she looks, pushed the door open all the way and found herself staring at a little tan dog with a purple collar.

Getting himself unstuck between the door and the wall Odd spoke up, "I can explain you see this dog um uh followed me, and I'm such an animal lover I just couldn't leave him he looked so lost and hungry…" He kept rambling on and on.

"He's…SO CUTE!" Luna shouted, sitting on her knees she happily played with the dog.

"Wh-what? You're okay with him?"

"Duh, he's so cute, you better watch out pets aren't allowed on school campus."

"Yeah I know promise you'll keep this a secret just you and me, and Ulrich whenever he gets back. His name's Kiwi by the way."

Luna laughed, "Yeah totally." Luna stood up, "Aww cute name, and you'll have to wait a bit though, Ulrich's at his martial arts class I'll talk to you later Della Robbia I've got homework to do."

"Okay, oh and just Odd, no need to use my surname."

"Okay," leaving Odd with his dog before going to her room and doing her homework for real this time.

* * *

It was getting late and Luna just finished with her homework, "done…with a few moments of freedom." She looked at her wall clock; it read 8:00 pm. "Nice, it took me that long to do all my homework, that sucks." Then about 10 minutes later she heard some noise in the hallway, she opened her door to see Ulrich run by with Kiwi in his arms being chased by Odd and a dressed up Sissi. "What in the world…" Wanting to know what was going on she closed her door and followed them, finally catching up she turned to Odd, "Odd what's going on?"

"Your cousin just dog napped my Kiwi."

What!" Luna, Odd, and Sissi kept up the chase when the followed to a tunnel, "I repeat, 'what in the world…'."

"Where is he going?" Sissi asked but of course no one had any answers, "I'm sure there's another girl behind all this."

Luna had an "Oh-My-God" look, "she can't be serious…" She muttered to herself.

Odd glared at her, "no look, it's not a girl it's Kiwi my dog." Sissi gasped loudly and fainted momentarily before getting back up and the chase began anew. They chased him to an elevator but it was already going down, "but why is he taking Kiwi into this factory?"

"Who knows maybe he wants to use him for some horrible science experiment."

"You watch too many horror movies."

"Yeah you're right, that's pretty dumb it's probably more like some sort of ritual sacrifice or voodoo thing." Odd sighed.

"Still want to ask her out?" Luna face palmed after Sissi's suggestions.

"I maybe had been having second thoughts…"

Luna looked down the shaft, "this is weird…Ulrich…I really don't know what ta say, this is so unlike 'im."

"What you mean he's not a dog napping maniac?"

"Come on Odd, there's got to be some sort of explanation for all of this, look there's a ladder that leads down, let's take it and see where it goes, it should lead us straight to Kiwi and Ulrich." Seeing no other choice Odd agreed and went down first, next Luna, then Sissi, climbing down the long ladder they finally reached the bottom and jumped through a square opening. Odd and Luna landed okay but Sissi almost fell over, inside the room were four large pods. "Whoa…What is this place?"

Odd looked around, mainly at the pods, "those things look like coffins."

Sissi grew excited and shouted, "You're right maybe it's the tomb of an Egyptian Pharaoh huh."

*OH man is she really this stupid* again Luna face palmed, "two things wrong with your theory Sissi, 1) we're no an Egypt and 2) everything here is made of metal, the tombs were bricks made of sand and mud. Does this look like bricks made of sand and mud?" Sissi looked even more like an idiot when she gave Luna that confused look, "never mind, just…Never mind, let's just look for Ulrich and Kiwi so we can go."

Getting to the middle of the room they all noticed one of the pods was open and inside was the adorable dog they were looking for, well, that Luna and Odd were looking for, "Kiwi, are you okay boy?" Odd laughed happily as Kiwi licked his face and barked happily. When suddenly there was an odd noise coming from the pod, Kiwi kicked himself out of Odd's hands and landed in front of Luna and Sissi when the doors of the pod closed.

Kiwi clawed at the doors while Sissi, scared out of her mind, pointed at the pod and spoke with one hand to her mouth, "oh no! You're gonna be mummified!"

Ignoring her completely Luna ran to the pod and tried to pry the doors open, "Odd! Odd! Open the doors! Odd!" She banged against the doors, desperate to save her new friend from whatever was going to happen inside those pods. "ODD!!!" She yelled along with Sissi's cry for help when Ulrich appeared in the room.

"Sissi? Luna?"

"Oh Ulrich," Sissi said sweetly at the sight her crush.

Then from above like speakers Jeremy's voice filled the room, "Ulrich it's okay, Odd is safe and sound on Lyoko." After a few seconds past Jeremy's voice filled the room again, "Ulrich, Della Robbia is in danger," Sissi gasped, "and I need time to devitalize him I-I don't know what to do!"

"He needs help; do you think you can send Luna, Sissi, and me to Lyoko?" Sissi looked at Ulrich as if he were crazy while Luna looked determined.

"Well…I can always try."

Sissi squeaked in fear, "what? Send us where Ulrich?"

Ulrich got up into her face, "to a virtual world where weird monsters want massacre you, you wanted to go out with me now is your chance."

"No thanks uh I prefer real worlds I'm not into the other kind plus I couldn't possibly miss cheerleading practice tomorrow morning." Ulrich just walked away and stepped into the pod.

Luna rolled her eyes and followed Ulrich's lead and walked into one of the open pods, "see ya chicken, Jeremy, Luna and I are ready to go."

"Okay, I'm starting the procedure…" The doors closed Luna looked around a bit scared and excited at the same time, "Transfer: Ulrich…Scanner: Ulrich…Transfer: Luna…Scanner: Luna…Virtualization," air blew up from beneath causing Luna's hair to fly up as a weird sensation went over her body.

* * *

Ulrich and Luna appeared in a forest like place in midair before falling with a loud thump onto the ground. "Owwww that hurt…" Luna stood up and rubbed her back she looked over and noticed Odd first, he was still clad in purple but now he was some sort of cat and his hair wasn't down it was sticking straight up. She looked at Ulrich who looked just like a samurai, "okay I'm sort of afraid to ask, what do I look like?"

Odd and Ulrich looked at each other when Ulrich spoke up first, "like some sort of Cowgirl without the ten gallon hat and spars. Nice guns though," Luna looked down at her waist and there were two gun holsters with two weird looking guns." From their view of her Luna had black boots connected to her black tight like pants, she wore a green mini skirt over the pants and her shirt was a long puffed sleeved shirt, and a dark green vest. On her face was a green star underneath her left eye and on her head was a pair of yellow goggles and green fingerless gloves on each hand also with a green star on them.

"I'm a leprechaun…A cowboy leprechaun…Jeremy is this your doing?"

Not really paying attention Ulrich got a good look at himself, "wow this sword rocks." He started swinging his sword around.

"Hey that's not fair how come he gets to be a samurai that's so much cooler." Odd pouted.

Jeremy's voice came from the other side, "I have no idea why, maybe the computer just reads into subconscious desires and projects them onto your digital carnation."

"I don't dream about giant purple cats, what's more I'd rather have a weapon like Ulrich, not these great big useless paws." When suddenly an arrow shot out of his paw and almost hit Ulrich.

"Hey watch out," Ulrich said.

"Hmm…These arrows are pretty cool I-I take back what I said." Odd said happy to find out that his weapon wasn't as useless as he though.

"And I shoot these guns right?" The boys shrugged with "yeahs" and "I guess". "Well…A test run wouldn't hurt," she took out one of her guns, they were black with 15 green lines going up and down the middle, she shot the gun and one of the lines disappeared, and instead of a bullet out came a beam of neon green light that destroyed a near by boulder. "Whoa…I like," she laughed, she took out her second guy, "hey my guns fit together, wonder what happens when I do that." She pushed her guns together to make a rifle like weapon, the handle to the gun up front clicked into the body, "wonder what comes outta this baby?"

"Let's not find out just yet okay Luna." Ulrich said as he put his sword away.

Jeremy spoke again, "try to hook up with Maya and her tower; hold on I'll give you the coordinates."

They started to walk around getting a good look around the forest, "who's this Maya?" Odd asked.

"A virtual girl who lives on Lyoko."

"Oh you there are babes here too," Odd exclaimed happily, "great!"

"Yeah but I get the impression that Belpois's flipped for her."

"For a virtual chick, is he nuts?"

"Kinda."

"Oh leave 'im alone and Odd you were getting all excited just a few moments ago."

"Yeah but I mean like feminine company, not that you don't count but other girls, besides I won't fall for a computer program."

Ulrich looked up, "Jeremy are you going to give us those coordinates or not?" There was no reply, "Jeremy? Are you asleep or what?"

While waiting for Jeremy Odd looked over, "huh? Look I see a tower it could be that one." Luna and Ulrich looked over to see a white tower surrounded by a blue glow. They ran up to it, "is there a door?" He asked and leaned against it, and then he materialized through the wall.

"Odd!" Ulrich and Luna followed after him only to fall over, Ulrich grabbed onto Odd who was hanging for dear life on the walk way and Luna grabbed onto Ulrich.

"I can't hold on for much longer, you're too heavy. Drop your saber!"

"Nice try but forget it." Ulrich said.

"Oh my god we're gonna fall, we're gonna die, we are so gonna die!"

"We're not going to die Luna," Ulrich said trying to reassure her.

"D-don't say things you don't believe…" Then Odd couldn't hold on any longer and all three of the m plummeted down but instead of falling to their doom they landed on a platform.

"T-told ya so…"Ulrich said, they got up after the shock wore off and exited the tower, they were no longer in the forest sector, instead they were in a place that looked like the frozen tundra of Antarctica.

"Okay, right, where are we?" Odd asked the other two, "Where did the forest go?"

"Don't look at me; I'm not the one at the control panel." Odd then looked at Ulrich.

"How should I know?" He looked to the distance, "but you see the tower over there, weird how it's not the same color." Luna and Odd looked over at the tower and saw that he was right, instead of a blue glow around it; this one had a red glow.

"Humph and those creatures they're kind of weird too." Coming up to them where three large blocks with legs.

"What are those things?" Luna asked as they got closer and the symbol turned red.

"Uh might be a good thing to beat it don'tcha think?" Then they started shooting lasers at the three of them. "Okay." They ran away from the weird blocks but soon found themselves surrounded, they were shooting lasers and blue beams, Ulrich was really fast deflecting all the hits with this sword while Odd discovered he had some sort of shield, Luna was able to block with her guns. Ulrich jumped on top of one of the blocks and attacked it from the top but it didn't seem to faze the creature, he jumped down and deflected a shot towards Odd, "so how do you kill these things?"

Odd positioned his arm toward the offending block, "I wish I knew, hey you wouldn't know how many life points we have?"

"No," Ulrich replied blocking more shots.

"Sorry Odd, I have no clue either," Luna dodged and shot at one of them but no kill when one of them made a successful shot and hit Odd. Odd turned into floating pixels and was gone; Ulrich charged at one hitting it on one of the symbols, it whirled around like crazy before exploding. Ulrich pumped his fist not paying attention and got shot resulting in the same thing that happened to Odd to happen to him.

"Ulrich!" Luna was all that was left, "darn it…" She kept blocking when the second block snuck up behind her and shot her from her blind spot, she also became scattering pixel blocks.

* * *

She reappeared in the pod, in the same room as Ulrich and Odd, she was on all fours panting.

"At least we're alive," Ulrich said from his knee.

Odd was on the ground, "ugh alive? If you say so…I think I'm about to throw up"

"Man that sucked!" She complained to the other two occupants in the room.

Then Sissi's screaming could be heard from the room above, "ah! Help us!" They climbed the ladder up to the room Sissi, Kiwi, and Jeremy were in with Odd's exclamation of "uh oh" in the air, "Ulrich!" Sissi cried, tears pouring down her face from the fear.

"Hang in there Jeremy!" Ulrich yelled he looked around the room for something to fight with; he spotted a metal sheet and swung it at the electric cable about to shock Jeremy when other cables were holding him in midair. The sheet didn't slice through and Ulrich ended up getting shocked big time causing him to fall over. The cable now focused on Ulrich charged at him but stopped moments away from him.

"It works the second time," there was odd holding the metal sheet that was stuck in the side of the cable from the first time, "I told you that by the end of the day you wouldn't be able to do without me!" Odd shouted as he sliced through the cable, the limp cable fell to the ground while the other cables dropped Jeremy, lucky for him Luna was there to catch him before he fell on the hard ground.

Seemingly over everyone was huddled near the supercomputer where Jeremy was trying to contact "Maya". "Maya are you there?"

Then a window appeared and there was a girl with pink hair, teal eyes, a pink outfit, marks underneath her eyes, pointy ears, and an earring on her left ear. "Yes, is everything okay on your side?"

"Well…We're a little shaken up but it could've been worse." Unbeknownst to them one of the tower in Lyoko has turned red and more attacks were about to begin.

* * *

**Mariarosa:** And….End Scene, nice for a prequel of how it all happened for the Lyoko Warriors lol well I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry more will come out…Just like my other stories, lol j/k j/k remember to read and review, tons of love my fellow CL fans! CL FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
